Hotdogs and Marshmallows
by Louis Mielke
Summary: Kim and Ron end up camping out over night while waiting for thier ride. A fluffy oneshot. KR fluff!


Kim & Ron are copyright Disney, Bob & Mark.

Story by me.

Updated for spelling thanks to Matri! (Thanks so much!)

_A fluffy one shot for K/R, enjoy and please review!_

Hotdogs and Marshmallows 

Another white sugary puff blazed to life in a smoldering fireball and burned into a black gooey mass hanging on the end of a green stick.

"I love doing this." Kim smiled happily as she watched another marshmallow blazed to life hovering inches over the small campfire.

"Yeah KP. This is the life. Me, you, a fire and food!" Ron flashed a goofy grin at his girlfriend and watched her intently as the light from the flames danced across her face, illuminating her emerald eyes almost magically. He sighed happily and turned his attention back to the small pan he was tending to on the fire. The iron skillet sizzled as the freckled faced teen busied himself with some frying hot dogs. He set his fork down and grabbed a towel, which served as a makeshift oven mitt; grabbing several tinfoil wrapped buns from the coals he turned them over and then returned his attention to the pan.

Kim blew out her marshmallow then leaned back slightly gazing out into the night sky. It had been a long day. The two heroes had found themselves dragged into the middle of Iceland for a day of freak fighting with Duff Killigan and several of his golf caddie henchmen. Apparently the kilted mad golfer had decided the small continent would make a perfect putting green and was in the middle of a quite hostile take over when Team Possible had shown up to save the day. In the end Killigan's plan had ended up self-foiling, as the locals in several small villages didn't take his threats too lightly. There had been mad golfer smack down of epic Viking sized proportions which left Kim and Ron to head home all too soon. Now the couple found themselves camping out for the evening, as Wade was unable to setup a ride home as quickly as he had to get them out there. Tomorrow morning a Global Justice jet would arrive bright and early but for now Team Possible was enjoying an evening of unexpected R and R.

"Its kinda sad we don't get to do this more often." The redheaded girl said quietly as her eyes drank in the star filled expanse.

"What do you mean?" Ron shifted his skillet and forked two hot dogs into two freshly toasted buns placing them in two halves of a mess tin. "We do this kinda thing all the time! Running around the world, stopping the bad guys, sleeping in the dirt. No offense Rufus." Ron looked over at his pet naked mole rat only to notice the rodent was fast asleep. He shrugged and turned his eyes back to Kim.

Kim smiled as she watched Ron etching out a meal from the seemingly little food they had available. She breathed out a contented sigh and turned her attention back to her marshmallow stick. "That's not quite what I meant actually." She felt Ron's eyes watching her now in attention. "I guess…. I dunno. Just us being us. I wouldn't give up saving the world for anything…but…" She gazed over at Ron as he reached over and pulled his own marshmallow stick from the fire. Kim giggled smiling as her best friend turned boy friend waved his hands over his supplies as if he were a magician.

He looked up at her and smiled warmly. "The final touch to the masterpiece!" His grin grew even brighter as he wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly he snapped up a marshmallow stick that had already been loaded with a white puff of sugar; flicking his wrist the mellow whipped into the campfire and then back out covered in smoldering flames. Quickly he whisked the flaming sugar to his lips and blew out the flames leaving a golden brown blob steaming on the stick.

Kim playfully wiggled in place as Ron took one of the steaming hot dogs and expertly smeared the freshly toasted marshmallow carefully across the open face of the bun.

Satisfied with the creation Ron rearranged the mess tins and spooned in some baked beans from a label peeled can that had been heating on the fire. As he finished he stood up and carefully stepped around his utensils and sat down crossed-legged just close enough next to Kim that their knees touched and handed her the marshmallow-covered frank in the tin.

The muss of blonde hair nodded gently at Kim as she grinned a hungry smile and took the tin gratefully. Ron grinned back his eyes never leaving hers as he drank up the flirty air emanating from her smile. "May I present, 'Hot Dog alla Kimberly' for your tasting pleasure."

"Oh Ron, your too sweet." She couldn't stop smiling. He did that to her, made her happy with the silliest little things and she loved every second of it. He really had no idea what the little insignificant things the he didn't even realize he did meant to her.

"You like?" Ron took a large bite of his dog, nearly triple the size of the dainty girly bite Kim took from her own.

She chewed several times but couldn't help but trying to reply through the gooey sugar. "Spankin!"

Ron smiled through a full mouth as he continued to devour his dinner. Sitting there under the star filled sky the two teens quietly ate their dinner each thinking to themselves reflectively. The fire crackled and popped but just barely warded off the chill that was creeping in from the surrounding landscape. Finally finished their tins, they huddled together and roasted the remaining marshmallows for dessert, grateful to have finally staved off the hunger that they had worked up from their day of freak fighting. Ron finally broke the quiet as he pulled a sticky blob from his stick.

"So….but?"

"Huh?" Kim started and looked over at her boy.

Ron loaded another marshmellow as he continued, "You were saying earlier, 'Wouldn't trade the world saving for anything…but…'." He smiled at her as she flustered remembering her dropped sentence.

"Oh yeah…" Kim pulled her stick from the flames. "I was just saying…" She pulled the black morsel with her fingers and popped it into her mouth; sticky marshmellow caught the corners of her mouth and dangled from her fingers. She winced and desperately licked the goop from her fingertips before continuing. "I dunno…I just wish maybe we could be." She paused and looked into his eyes. "You know, normal, normal people who don't have to worry about the rest of the world. Just be…us." Her words drew long as her quiet bambi eyes had fully connected with his chocolaty brown allowing her to notice the confusion swirling on his mind. His eyes concerned her somehow; leaning into his shoulder she was comforted as he pulled his arm around her.

"KP, we are us." He spoke quietly but still she heard his inner laughter at the idea. "I don't want it any other way. I get to be a hero, see the world, have great adventures, and date the most bondigity girl on the planet!" She blushed slightly at his comments but never once interrupted. "I love what we do! Heck, I even love it when we do nothing at all and talk about nothing in particular. Have you ever realized just how often we talk about nothing and absolutely love it?"

"Sha." Kim ran her marshmellow free set of fingers through her hair and looked away half embarrassed at the fact. It was of course true that she was happiest just being near Ron, even if the conversation was rather dull, but it still left her feeling sheepish. "We're silly like that some times." She turned back to Ron, a few fingers still playing with a few locks of her hair.

"Nah. I love it that way." He smiled warmly at her.

She didn't have anything to say, she just sat there looking at him almost blushing.

"Oh and KP?" Ron grinned and leaned in closer to her face.

"Yes?" Kim was puzzled by his move but waited with baited breath.

As oblivious as he could be sometimes, this was one opportunity that even Ron could recognize. He coolly leaned in closer and whispered, his voice soft and quiet,

"You have some marshmallow right…" He let his mouth finish the sentence; gently the tip of his tongue brushed the corner of her mouth removing the offending sugar then his lips followed with a soft kiss.

"Mmm." She felt herself being wrapped into his embrace as she cooed softly under the touch of his lips to hers. They paused for a second, "You're right Ronnie, I really like things just the way they are." She smiled at him, her eyes meeting his as he smiled back and then returned to her lips. She tilted her head slightly and met him, mouth open slightly and kissed him deeply.

They cuddled in front of the fire for several hours before it slowly burned out allowing the night chill to finally overcome their make-out induced warmth. The chill left them no choice but to retreat to the low temperature sleeping bags Wade had provided in their short notice equipment supply. It only took them a minute to kick off their boots and a few articles of clothing before they were snuggled tightly together zipped cozily in a sleeping bag. The other bag remained tightly wound in its coil, a sleeping mole rat happily nestled at its center for the remainder of the night. Not that it mattered; they had no intention of using it anyway.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I really find writing these little once shots enjoyable and I really loved the title. I almost posted a blank page just to secure the title. As usual if you see any glaring mistakes let me know. Once again, enjoy and let me know what you think! I'll do my best to reply to everyone who reviews.


End file.
